Designios del pasado Fragmento 2: Deja Vú
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: La Academia Fiore era un tumulto de estudiantes, llegar tarde a clase era para Erza una deshonra y en un cruce encontraría, su primer beso. Este fic corresponde a la actividad maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del Foro Canon Island de Fairy Tail.


**Designios del pasado Fragmento 2: Deja Vú**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island –Jerza

 **Summary:** **La Academia Fiore era un tumulto de estudiantes, llegar tarde a clase era para Erza una deshonra**

 **Y en un cruce encontraría, su primer beso.**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del Foro Canon Island de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)** **~Anime/Manga**

 **Random:**

 **Beso #25: Lo siento/disculpa**

 **Palabras: 1406 aprox.**

"¡Es tarde!" pensó la pelirroja, sus zapatos resonaron en el pasillo, mientras cruzaba entre la gente y apretando sus labios, controlando su impaciencia.

— ¡Hey, Erza!—exclamo un peli rosa, ignoró al chico mientras cruzaba apresurando el paso y tras su flequillo se ocultaba, una vena palpitante de ira— ¡Pelea conmigo!

Ella no tenía tiempo para eso, continuo y sabiendo que sus poderes estaban limitados, podía darle un golpe sin más para terminar con aquella molestia.

La clase del profesor Sugar Boy: "Imaginación Creativa" era aterradora, más cuándo este usaba "ese" tipo de magia tan repugnante.

— ¡EEErrrzzza! —Era una molestia y su paciencia, se había acabado— ¡Allá voy!

Se volvió, lanzó un golpe que dio de lleno en su estómago con un giro junto a una patada lo lanzo contra la pared y salió de nuevo en camino sabiendo que muchos ojos la veían.

— ¿Qué pasa Erza? —comento Gray a su lado, el pelinegro también asistía a ese tipo de clases y por supuesto también venia del bloque Edolas donde su maestra "Particular" le obligaba a entrenar duramente en los salones, donde el ambiente se adaptaba al tipo de entrenamiento—¿Estas bien?

Erza miro al pelinegro, parecía tan tranquilo aunque tenía a muchas acosadoras de otros gremios eran casi de la misma edad y aunque ella era poco mayor que él, era maduro en ciertos aspectos para su edad aunque infantil para otras.

—Tengo que apresurarme, me he retrasado por culpa de un idiota—recordó la clase de gimnasia donde Bacchus, maestro de dicha clase se puso peligroso y eso solo ocurría cuando bebía—Además, tu sabes que la clase de Imaginación Creativa no es…

Vio palidecer al pelinegro, aunque Gray estuviera en otra jornada la clase de Sugar Boy era una pesadilla para cualquiera en su sano juicio.

Puede que ella fuese abierta en muchos aspectos, los prejuicios eran a veces los que terminaban creando malos entendidos. Pero, estaban hablando de Sugar Boy quien tenía preferencias "Diferentes" cuya victima eran chicos como Gray.

—Lo se…—dijo en voz baja, vio como por la espalda del chico recorría un temblor y a pesar que tenía tendencias desnudistas, por lo menos conservaba la chaqueta del instituto junto a la corbata—No me recuerdes eso.

Ella asintió, caminaron en silencio para ver algunos chicos de otros bloques y allí entre ellos vieron a algunos realmente tenebrosos como Josep maestro de Introducción a la magia I también líder del gremio Phantom Lord.

Gray tenía otras clases, al parecer una con Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu había entrado recientemente hacia unos seis meses y durante ese tiempo, había demostrado ser digno de recibir la invitación a Fairy Tail.

Era persistente, amable e incluso leal a sus amigos y aunque no estaba a un en un gremio era un potencial realmente sorprendente.

Era el reflejo del espíritu que "Fairy Tail" quería reflejar al mundo entero: **Libertad**

Aunque se decía que su hermano, cuyo poder era abrumador sin siquiera mostrar algo de ese rumor que se propagaba y así se decía que los hermanos Dragneel eran prodigios que la Academia había encontrado.

Erza recordó cuando ella había sido traída, sabía que los magos eran poderosos y por supuesto su madre que ya no la recordaba, lo era. Cuando irrumpieron en su pueblo, que al final fue incendiado por unos magos oscuros fueron salvos por desconocidos y fueron ellos quienes los trajeron hasta aquí.

Sus amigos y otros chicos de su pueblo, tenían potencial para ser magos algo que la academia aprovecho.

La clase era en el bloque Edolas, era uno de los mas lejanos y de por si, no le gustaba ese lugar.

"¡Te mataré cuándo regrese, Natsu!" pensó mirando el reloj de su muñeca, aspiro hondo y pensó en que solo debía cruzar dos esquinas más que la separaban del "Transportador de masa" con el que llegaría a tiempo.

Se despidió de Gray, quien tendría otra clase que aún no recordaba.

Erza entonces miró un grupo de chicas reunidas, todas conversaban sigilosamente y al verla una soltó un gritito de alegría.

— ¡Er-chan!—exclamo una voz familiar, entre el tumulto de gente estaba Milliana— ¡Ella es tan fuerte e increíble!

Había escuchado de un club de fans, que la admiraban e incluso tenían pancartas con sus nombre. Era algo increíble, pero, no tenía tiempo y menos durante la clase de aquel extraño maestro.

Ya sabía quién era la causante de aquello.

—Lo siento, Milliana—comento ella y despidiéndose de las chicas, salió corriendo solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta la transportación.

Salir del club de Lucha, que estaba ubicado en el bloque Crocus donde se alzaba un enorme domo similar al de la capital del reino e ir a clase de Gimnasia para llegar tarde después por otra interrupción, rompía su record de puntualidad.

En el "Domo de lucha" distintos magos que pertenecen a un club o están en la clase de Gimnasia, participan en distintas actividades físicas o las más tenaces, reñidas y salvajes luchas entre magos.

Erza era parte de un gremio, por supuesto era la más fuerte de sus representantes femeninas y también una maga clasificada S.

Pero, una clase que aunque le gustaba dejaba mal sabor de boca solo de recordar quien la impartía. Distraída, cruzo por la esquina para encontrarse con otro grupo de chicas que la perseguían.

Ahora entendía a Gray Fullbuster, esto era una pesadilla.

Corrió por otro pasillo tratando de perder a la muchedumbre, cerca estaba la puerta de la biblioteca donde tendría un transportador. Cruzo y cuando entro en la solitaria sala de libros para deslizarse en las sombras, dejando atrás a sus perseguidoras.

Suspiro, cuando se volvió un chico estaba frente a ella y sus labios estaban juntos.

"¿En qué momento…?" pensó ella.

En un instante retrocedió ese momento en particular en las sombras, no había visto al chico que ahora había besado al entrar y cuando se escondió en el estante, ver que estaba cerca tomando un libro.

Él había preguntado algo, ella no presto atención y sin verle había besado a un extraño.

"¡Su primer beso!" exclamo mentalmente llevándose la mano a la boca y sintiendo una extraña desilusión, porque no era con alguien que amara o siquiera conociera "¡Rayos!"

—Lo siento, yo…—comento el chico, la luz en la ranura que vigilaba ilumino un rostro anguloso con unos ojos marrones, un cabello azul como el cielo y un rostro familiar—No quise hacerlo, fue un accidente…

—Yo, no te vi lamento esto—comento ella abochornada y una leve inclinación salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la biblioteca dejando a un desconocido con la disculpa en la boca.

Mas allá vio a Mest y saludándolo le entrego las coordenadas que introdujo en el extraño aparato mágico y con una sonrisa junto a un pulgar arriba, desapareció en un remolino de azul con plata.

Cuándo abrió los ojos, se fijo en los pasillos y mirando de un lado a otro, busco con la mirada la trampa del maestro.

El piso de la clase, era molesto y mucho más cuando este se bloque se volvía un juego de rol.

—Erza-chan—la voz del maestro recorrió su espalda, mientras le veía con ese extraño traje blanco—Has llegado a tiempo, aún quedan 10 minutos Hmmm…

Sonrió forzadamente, entro sin tocarle y tomo asiento a su lado un pelinegro, con una expresión fría miraba al frente.

"¿Quién es ese?" pensó, ella había sido traída a la academia desde pequeña y conocía a la gran mayoría de estudiantes, pero, este era uno nuevo que al parecer era tan bueno como ella.

El timbre la saco de sus inquietantes pensamientos, escucho el desagradable sonido con el que terminaba el profesor y cerraba la puerta.

—Um~mmm, al parecer no llegará más nadie—Hizo una extraña posé y cogía su extraño "báculo" con forma extraña de micrófono —Bien, comencemos a moldear la lacrima ante ustedes…

A sus pensamientos, llego solo el color marrón de unos expresivos ojos junto a un cabello azul que la desconcertó y que en cierta medida había dejado una sensación de deja vú.

En un teléfono cercano, un pelinegro recibía un mensaje:

" _ **Hoy la he visto.**_

 _ **Ha estado tan cerca que incluso compartimos más que palabras. Aunque…no sabe siquiera quien soy.**_ "

Zeref Dragneel suspiro, ya haría de cupido al salir de clases.

Ahora debía evitar a toda costa a ese Maestro que parecía verlo de forma repugnante y no dejaría que se acercara ni un milímetro.

No quería ser víctima de esa horrible magia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Es que el Jerza es realmente extraño, tierno, apasionante junto a un toque de auto sacrificio e indiferencia. O/O**


End file.
